New solid state storage systems are being developed which further improve upon existing solid state storage systems, for example to improve the throughput and/or reduce bottlenecks in existing systems. As new systems are developed, new issues or problems which did not previously exist may be exposed. As a result, new solutions for addressing these issues will be required.